You Look Sexy in That
by MrRayney
Summary: [Traduccion] Sakura esta preparando sus cosas para mudarse con Naruto, cuando encuentra una caja con su antigua ropa que utilizo a los 13 años intento probárselo...mala suerte que Naruto estaba hay para verla. Narusaku.


Mi primer lemon traducido, aquí si ven algo que no cuadra se los agradecería que me lo dijeran para corregirlo, la verdad si que me costo algo de trabajo pero nada que una mente algo pervertida no pueda soluciona, el autor de este fics no es otro que **spazzgirl** uno de los mejores autores lemon Narusaku.

* * *

_**You Look Sexy in That**_

La konouchi de cabello rosa suspiró cuando ella comenzó a empacar sus cosas, desde hace dos meses, Naruto y ella se habían vuelto novios, y después de tres semanas de estar juntos, el rubio había sugerido que ella se fuera a vivir con él. Después de todo los dos ya tenían 18 años y desde que Sakura era una kunoichi, ella tenía el derecho de poder dejar de vivir en casa de sus padres e irse a vivir con su rubio cabeza de chorlito. Ella continuó empacando su ropa interior en las maletas y alguna que otra cosa dentro de cajas de cartón. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin cajas comenzó a pensar que hacer y entonces recordó que en el ático podría haber algunas. Sakura subió al ático y comenzó a buscar las dichosas cajas, entonces encontró una que le llamo mucho la atención, escrito con plumón negro decía: "antiguas cosas de Sakura," su curiosidad no pudo más y llevo la caja a su habitación y termino abriéndola, entonces se dio cuenta que todas las cosas dentro de la caja eran las cosas que había mantenido cuando había tenido 13 años.

"Creo que le diré a mamá y papá que las regalen o las tiren a la basura" Pero una cosa fue la que había llamado su atención, y era su antigua ropa de vestir. "Me pregunto si aún me queda."

Sakura comenzó a desvestirse y ahora estaba solamente vestida con un sujetador y bragas de color rosa, primero comenzó poniéndose aquel vestido rojo de estilo chino, entonces recordó que sus pecho eran más pequeño en esa época de lo que son ahora, ella paso de ser pecho plano a una copa C. Ella suspiró derrotada ya que el vestido no cerraba.

"Sakura-chan", la rosada se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y hay vio a su novio.

Naruto se quedó justo delante de la puerta cerrada, sus ojos recorrieron lo que su novia llevaba puesto, y todo lo que podía hacer Sakura era ponerse más roja que un tomate.

"Na-Naruto, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí?" Pregunto Sakura:

El rubio dio un paso hacia delante "Sakura-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Ella se sonrojó antes de responder: "Bueno, yo necesitaba algunas cajas de cartón, y me encontré con esto y decidí ver si aún me quedaba." Entonces una sonrisa atrevida apareció en el rostro de la pelirosada, "¿Te gusta?" Pregunto ella dándose una pequeña vuelta, para el deleite del rubio.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba, el podría ser un caballero ante su novia, pero sus instintos animales lo estaban dominando. Rápidamente bloqueo la puerta, y activo un jutsu a prueba de sonidos, ni un segundo despues de hacer esto el rubio se abalanzó sobre Sakura, la chica solo grito algo aterrada al ver los ojos llenos de lujuria de su novio. Ella solto un pequeño gemido cuando sintió los labios de Naruto sobre su cuello.

"Me encanta, me encanta." Dicho esto, él capturó los labios de su novia, ella gimió mientras el rubio empezó a chupar y mordisquear sus deliciosos labios.

"Na-Naruto," Ella volvió a gemir mientras rompía el beso.

Sakura miro la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto y se dio cuenta como sus ojos mostraban más lujuria si fuera posible, Sakura se sonrojó mientras ella también se estaba calentando debido a la siempre sexy apariencia de Naruto. Como un lobo hambriento, el rubio arrancó el vestido y utilizó su elemento aire para cortar el sujetador por la mitad, con bastante rapidez, capturo uno de los pezones con su boca. Sakura gemía mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Naruto en su pecho, el rubio mordisqueó y chupó, la peli rosada se arqueó su espalda, y luego se pasó al otro pecho y repitió la misma acción. Después de un tiempo, Naruto decidió hacer otra cosa, dejo los pechos de su novia y comenzó a lamerla saboreando cada parte mientras pasaba por su estómago hasta la región inferior de Sakura. Naruto empujó su lengua en la ya húmeda entrepierna mientras comenzaba a mover su lengua y saborearla.

"Oh Kami-sama," Sakura gritó cuando sintió como la lengua de Naruto lamia sus paredes resbaladizas.

El rubio lamio y chupó el clítoris mientras empujaba dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, Sakura enterró sus dedos en la cabellera del rubio. Ella intentaba resistirse a mover su cadera al ritmo de la lengua de Naruto pero de vez en cuando terminaba haciéndolo, después de un tiempo ella termino gritando y eyaculando en la boca de Naruto. El rubio saboreo los jugos de Sakura, pronto el rubio se dirigió a la caja mientras Sakura descansaba un poco por la acción de hace un momento.

Después de unos cinco segundos Naruto estaba sosteniendo el antiguo spandex negro que Sakura utilizaba debajo de su vestido rojo,  
"Ponte esto," ordenó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Está bien," Respondió Sakura levantándose y se los termino poniendo…o al menos eso intento, ella se rindió después de un par de intentos y es que su spandex no subía más allá de la mitad de sus muslos dejando a la vista su trasero y su entrepierna. "Esto ya no me queda como antes."

Sakura miro a Naruto y lo único que vio fue una sonrisa lujuriosa, "Lo sé."

El rubio lanzo a Sakura hacia la cama y se colocó encima de ella, se quitó la camisa y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y los lanzo hacia un lado, y luego sus boxeadores también desaparecieron en solo un segundo dejando al rubio como el día que nació, Sakura se quedó sin aliento debido a la rapidez con la que el rubio la penetro.

Sakura sentía como su intimidad era molida por los movimientos del rubio, Naruto capturó sus labios y comenzaron un apasionado beso. Los dos comenzaron a sudar, el rubio arranco con sus manos el spandex negro, esto le dio la oportunidad a Sakura de envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y penetrarla más profundo. Naruto enterró su cara en el cuello de Sakura, la peli rosada gimió mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Naruto rosando su cuello. El rubio rodeo con sus brazos a Sakura y se levantó quedando los dos sentados, esto provoco que Naruto penetrara más a Sakura quien se estremeció al sentir más profundo a Naruto. Ella movía sus caderas mientras el rubio se entretenía chupando y lamiendo los pechos de Sakura, pronto Sakura sintió como su interior comenzó a apretar más la virilidad de Naruto haciendo que este gruñera de placer entre sus pechos. Él sabiendo que estaba a punto de acabar agarró las caderas de Sakura y la empujó hacia abajo dándole una última estocada, Sakura gimió en voz alta mientras ella llegaba al climax y sentía como Naruto terminaba dentro de ella, el rubio soltó las caderas y se libera dentro de ella. Los dos se derrumbaron sobre la cama, ambos respiraban con dificultad, después de un momento de silencio, Naruto decidió hablar.

"Realmente te vez sexy con esa antigua ropa tuya." Naruto sonrió mientras Sakura lo miró.

La rosada simplemente sonrió y le susurro algo al odio con un tono sensual, "¿En serio?, Porque ahora que recuerdo creo tener por aquí mi antiguo bikini que utilizamos después de nuestra misión en la isla de la luna creciente, no solo eso sino que aun guardo la ropa que utilice en esa misión ¿crees que aún me quede?"

Esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco, levanto una ceja y con una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa le contesto "Bueno pues que esperamos, vamos a ver."

**_FIN_**


End file.
